Reaching Out to Each Other
by alboppy
Summary: Takes place at the end of Season 5 Opener when Cole and Phoebe are on the beach. This is an AU of what would have happened if they had talked about what happened and the baby that Phoebe was carrying. PiperLeoPaigePrue and Patty are included
1. Chapter 1

I did not like the way Season 5 was written especially the fact that Cole and Phoebe never talked about what happened or the fact that Piper ate one of the fertility chocolates like Phoebe, so I have decided to write my first fan fiction.

Time frame – end of season opener of Season 5 – my story goes AU after that in many regards. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think – positive and negative.

Cole was standing on the beach with his arm spread wide and his eyes closed, summoning through the salty sea water for his love, Phoebe who was now a mermaid. She became a mermaid by way of a tracking spell just at Prue had become a beautiful dog when they were looking for the banshee but unlike Prue, Phoebe had not returned to her human form once the demon was vanquished. Phoebe was running away and the mermaid form was numbing the pain in her heart by making it cold and unfeeling. The pain she felt was unbearable and as was always her reaction to things she could not handle, she ran except this time was different, this time Cole would not let her go, he would make her face her fears. He knew she was running because she still loved him but inner conflict between heart and mind were tearing her up body and soul. He was there on the beach to help her, to reach her and to heal not only her soul but his as well.

Since he had returned from the wasteland their encounters were heated but not in the way they once were. Instead of love and passion, there was anger and resentment from both of them. Phoebe was too self centered to see that Cole was in just as much pain as she was and unlike her, he had no one in his corner, no one to help him deal with what happened to him – the loss of his powers, the possession by the Source, witnessing everyone who was suppose to love him fail to see that he was acting different, and then watching as Phoebe vanquished him along with the Source who was possessing him. He understood when she came to the wasteland that she was scared of using the Grimore to resurrect him but he had found a way back – why wasn't she happy to see him or at the very least, why would she not talk to him, let him explain what happened and the baby – what about the baby? He still did not know how their baby was especially with Phoebe being a mermaid, would it hurt the baby? Did she even think about their child?

Cole thought back to when he found out about the baby while he was possessed by the Source, he knew it was his and Phoebe's baby not the Sources which is why the Seer was feeding her the tonics, to destroy their child's soul and give the Source the opportunity to be reborn within in the child. The plan as he understood it by being a bystander in his own body, was to destroy their child's soul giving the Source a "vessel" to which his essence would take control and be in a position to destroy the Charmed Ones once and for all but after the vanquish what happened to his essence? Being in the wasteland he did not know what had happened in the weeks between his vanquish and his return from the wasteland and the only person who could explain it to him was Phoebe.

Phoebe felt free swimming among the sea life and the pain that she had carried in her heart for so long was numb and she could not face going back to her family and the pain she had felt. Although her sisters listened and offered support it was always the same, they blamed Cole for all of the problems and told her, she needed to get away from him and put the past behind her but that was not what she needed but they could not see what she really needed was Cole. Piper was happy to be pregnant and even though Phoebe was happy for her sister she could not stop thinking about her own baby, even though the Seer had convinced her sisters that the baby was not their's, Phoebe could not completely believe it and deep in her heart she knew it was not true, but every time she tried to talk about it she was told – "it was never your baby", over and over so that she was starting to believe it. Now she was free of all of the pain and guilt she felt at home and did not have to put on an act for anyone including herself. Then she felt herself pulled and found herself on a beach, staring into his face, Cole.

TBC

I will update Monday and Friday


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe: How did I get here?

Cole: I brought you here.

Phoebe: This isn't happening. This can't be happening. This goes beyond stalking.

Cole: I'm not stalking you. Paige sent me. I know why you ran, Phoebe.

Phoebe: You don't know anything about me.

Cole: You thought you could escape into this big ocean, that the waves would wash away your pain? But they won't. Not until you admit what drove you here in the first place.

Phoebe: I know what drove me here. You.

Cole: Yeah, but why? And don't say because you're scared of me, because you're not. Come on, you don't want to spend eternity alone just to avoid the truth. If not for me, be honest for your own sake. Don't lose yourself because of me.

Phoebe: What do you want me to say?

Cole: You don't have to say anything. All you have to do to free yourself is admit how you truly feel about me. In your heart.

(They are silent for a moment and Phoebe turns back into a human. He helps her up and takes off his coat.)

Phoebe: How could you be so sure?

(He wraps his coat around her.)

Cole: I had a feeling.

Phoebe: I do love you, and I always will but it doesn't change anything, it doesn't matter. It's over between us.

Cole: Phoebe we need to talk, talk about what happened, how we ended up here.

Phoebe: Cole, I can not do this, please you have hurt me enough (she starts to cry and Cole takes her in his arms). Why, why did you do this to me? Why was I not enough for you? Why did you want power more then me? (She continued to cry and scream this to him as she pounded on his chest).

Stepping back to look at her, his face marked with confusion and disbelief. He did not understand how she could think that he had wanted the Source's power, he only took in the Hollow to save her, so they could be together and now he was losing her because of it and he would not let her believe that he did it voluntarily.

Cole: NO! no, no, no. I did not want power nor did I want to be ruler of the Underworld, all I have wanted since the day I met you was a life with you. How could you think that I would ever hurt you intentionally?

Phoebe: What? How can you stand there and deny what you did, for heaven's sake you were the Source of all evil, my sister's and I had to vanquish you. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to have to vanquish the love of your life?

Cole: I have not the Source; I was POSSESSED by the Source. And I may not know what it is like to vanquish you but I do know the pain of being vanquished by the one person who means everything to you, who holds your very heart and soul in their hands and fails to see that it is not you in control of your body. How could you not have known there was something wrong? I thought you love me and knew me but when I needed you, you weren't there for me.

Cole was now fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall and had moved away from Phoebe and standing with his hands in his pockets looking longingly out at the blue sea. Phoebe stood silently, shell shocked by Cole's outburst, thinking about what he had just said and slowly realized that things may have been different then what she thought but could she trust him to tell her the truth or is this one of his tricks – a story that he concocted while in the Wasteland. She looked at Cole, the man she loved, who she once trusted more then anything and knew that she would never move on unless she listened to him.

Phoebe: Cole, (there was no response) COLE – slowly she walked over to him and reached out to touch him when she was pulled into a premonition. She saw Cole and the Seer in the Underworld

Seer: Don't be afraid. (He spins around. The Seer walks in.)

Cole: Who are you? Where am I?

Seer: Back in your once and future life... Balthazar.

Cole: Belthazor? (The Seer moves closer.) Seer.

Seer: Even now I can see the void where your demon half used to exist. It craves to be complete again.

Cole: How'd you know I was still alive?

Seer: I had a vision. One where you and I do great things together.

Cole: I don't work with evil anymore.

Seer: You might reconsider if you hope to save your precious witch. Only you and I can help to beat the Source.

Cole: I'm listening.

Seer: If you take in the Hollow, you can absorb the Source's power when he attacks. Once powerless, they can vanquish him.

(She picks up the Hollow box.)

Cole: And what happens to me after?

Seer: The witches and I will banish the Hollow back to its crypt. You will return to normal.

Cole: How do I know this isn't one of The Source's tricks? Or one of yours for that matter.

Seer: The Source has been corrupted by the Hollow. And is going to destroy us all. He can not be allowed to continue with this path of madness.

Cole: If I do this, what do you see then?

Seer: A future for both sides.

(He walks across the room.)

Cole: Is this the great thing you saw us doing together?

Seer: Perhaps. However, you won't even know unless the Source is stopped first. It's your only chance to save your love.

The scene ends and Phoebe comes back to find herself wrapped in Cole's arms sitting on the beach. It takes her a few moments to get herself together and process what she just saw while Cole is looking at her helplessly.

Cole: Phoebe, Phoebe please talk to me, say something (the tears that had threatened to fall earlier were now staining his cheeks). Baby please, please, just says something.

Phoebe: Cole, (staring into his face as she relives the promotion, tears start to fill up her eyes) oh Cole,

Cole: is it the baby? Are you all right? (Cole is so consumed with thinking about everything that had just happened that he does not realize that Phoebe had a premonition and thinks that she collapsed because of the pregnancy Phoebe does not understand at first and just stares blankly at him. She is thinking about what see just saw and does not realized at first that he said "baby", then it hits her, he does not know that the Seer stole their baby, no it was not their baby or was it. How can I tell him?

Just as Phoebe was about to tell Cole what had happened, the sound of chimes was heard and Leo is standing there with the sisters who race over to Phoebe with great concern. Cole is still holding Phoebe when Paige pushes him away and starts yelling at him, telling him he is evil and to stay away from Phoebe. Cole is speechless, still in shock about Phoebe's collapse before he can do or say anything Leo orbs away taking Phoebe with them and leaving Cole to glaze at the empty space.

A little cliff hanger, hope you enjoyed the second installment. I will update again this weekend. The next part will start off with the sisters and Leo back at the manor.

Michele


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at the Manor

The group orbed into the manor and immediately Piper and Paige were hugging Phoebe and telling her how happy they were to have her back and how much they loved her and needed her in their lives. Leo was standing in the background giving the sisters' time to enjoy their reunion. Finally, they broke apart and Piper was the first one to speak

Piper: Oh, Phoebe, I am so happy you are no longer a mermaid but how, what happened and why was Cole with you? Did he hurt you again honey? (She pulls her into a hug and sighs)

Phoebe: No, Piper, he did not hurt me, it was not like that but I can not explain now, I need to go back to the beach, I have to see him

Piper: What? Are you crazy, we are not letting you anywhere need that monster again?

Phoebe: He is not a monster, he loves me and (before she can finish Paige interrupts her)

Paige: Look Phoebe, we know that you love him but that is in the past, you made a choice when we vanquished him and look how much better off you life has been since then, and soon you will have your divorce and be free of him once and for all.

Piper: She is right Phoebe. You don't need him. Hell, after what he did to all of us, he deserves to be rotting the bowls of hell.

Phoebe: No, your wrong, it wasn't his fault, he…

Paige: Stop it right now, Phoebe, don't even go there

Piper: What are you talking about; he was the Source of all evil for heaven's sake and he almost killed up.

Paige: Phoebe, did he do something to you, put you under a spell or something, maybe with all his new powers he…

Phoebe: Will you stop it, both of you and give a chance to talk

Paige and Piper were stunned and exchanged worried glanced before turning to Phoebe and waiting for her to say something. Leo stepped up to Piper and put his hands on her shoulders to reassure her that he was there and to let Phoebe tell them what happed.

Phoebe: okay, now just listen to me and don't interrupt me. Now, first off, I am not under any spell and Cole has not done anything to me.

She stops and sighs think about her time on the beach just a short time ago, she needed to see Cole but first she had to explain to her sisters and Leo what she saw in her premonition. She tells them how Cole helped her realized why she was still a mermaid and how she had finally accepted to herself that she loves Cole. Piper starts to interrupt but Phoebe puts her hand up to stop her from speaking, and then continues to tell them she had a premonition when she touched Cole. She explains to them that the Seer pulled Cole into the underworld and gave him no choice but to take in the Hollow in order to save them all but that the Seer was hiding what would happen to Cole after the Hollow was returned. Phoebe was fighting back the tears as she relived the scene as she told them.

Piper: Oh my god, do you remember after the Hollow was returned we asked her what happened to the Sources powers since there was not one to return them to, she said

Phoebe: the void.

Paige: what? I don't get it, the void?

Piper: yes, remember when we stripped Balthazar from Cole, he was still half demon but we removed that part and left him with a "void". It all makes sense in a weird way now, the Sources powers went into the void inside of Cole.

Phoebe: this is all my fault

Paige: what are you talking about, Phoebe? This is not your fault, there was no way for you to know that this could or would happen. Why didn't Cole tell us he had those powers?

Piper: Paige. Not now. Phoebe what else happened, I can tell there's more that you are not telling us. Please honey, talk to us.

Phoebe: Piper, I just don't understand why this happened and when I came out of the premonition I was so confused and Cole, he… he.. he was so scared and he asked me, oh Piper, how can I tell him, how.

Piper: Phoebe, what are you talking about? Tell him what, about the promotion?

Phoebe: No, he, he asked if I was okay, if I collapsed because of the "baby". He doesn't know that the Seer stole our baby. Oh god, how am I going to tell him that after everything that he has been through to protect me that I failed to protect our child.

Paige: Phoebe, it was not your child, you heard the Seer – it was the Source and Seer's baby not your's and Cole's.

Piper: Honey, Paige is right, it was never your baby, you did what you had to do and now you need to move on and try and put your life back together and we….

Phoebe: Stop, stop right there. I know what the Seer said but I there is something that is telling me, a feeling I have had since it happened, the baby ---- it was mine and Cole's, I don't care what you say, I know it in my heart. I need to go find Cole now.

Leo was standing back watching the entire scene and listening to what was being said, but was not surprised by any of it, in fact the look on his face showed that he knew all of this before it was said and now he had to go to the Elders and let them know that the sisters now knew about the Source possessing Cole but he was also concerned about what Phoebe was saying about the baby. He had to find out weather or not the baby was evil or not before he went any further. He did not know what was going to happen but he had to protect his family.

Okay, so we know that Leo was aware that the Source had possessed Cole and that it was

not Cole's choice to become the Source but when did he find out and what does he know

about the baby?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cole sat staring at the spot that only moments ago Phoebe was in lying in his arms,

tears rolling down his already tear stained cheeks. He was hurt, scared,

confused and yes, angry, because once again she pushed him away when

he needed her the most. Why – why did she collapse, why did she not

answer him, why did she leave him, the list of why questions ran through

his mind and he could not longer take it. Cole looked up to the heavens

and screamed "why are you doing this to me, wasn't enough that you

allowed the Source to destroy me and my family, how much more do

you want me to hurt"? What that Cole buckled to his knees,

head in his hands and sobbed.

Not far from the scene, in the shadows were two figures that

could be seen to no one but each other.

"Mom, I can't stand by any longer and watch them destroy Cole, I don't understand why they are permitted this to happen".

"I don't know either my dear but we have only been restricted from contacting the girls, no one has said anything about not helping Cole".

"Are you suggesting that we tell him everything that we have seen, won't that be going against the Elders"?

"Sometimes we have to do what is right for our family first and not worry about the Elders. Look at him, they knew that he was possessed and still did nothing to help, they allowed him to live through hell and watch helplessly while everyone he loved was hurt by that monster who controlled him and then when they saw the Phoebe would stand by him, they decided to step in and take action, but only to protect themselves and struck that deal with the Seer which got Cole vanquished".

"Mom, he was never my favorite person when I was alive, but I have watched him grow and change over the last year and he is in this 'hell' because he protected my sisters, I owe him, he doesn't deserve this, now after everything he has done to become good".

"I agree, Prue, and we are going to help fix this".

While Patty and Prue are watching Cole on the beach, Leo has orbed into the grand hall of Elders to discuss the current events at the Manor. He appears in the large, bright meeting room where the Elder Council meets.

"Leo my boy, it is nice to see you again", said the elder Gideon.

"Gideon, I need to talk with you, I was just at the manor with the sisters and they know"

Leo informs the man.

Not wanting anyone to overhear what Leo was saying he ushered Leo into a smaller, private room before continuing the discussion. Once they were out of hearing of everyone else Gideon asked Leo to explain everything that happened. Leo didn't understand why he was being so secretive but this was an elder, and his mentor, he knew he could trust him and so he told Gideon that Cole had found a way back from the dead and continued to tell the story that he heard Phoebe tell the sisters about the premonition and how they now know that Cole was possessed and did not willingly choice to be evil for the powers. As Gideon listened his facial expression changed to one of curiosity to one of anger, his mind going over everything and not understanding how Cole was able to come back to life, he was suppose to finally be out of the Charmed Ones lives for good. Leo was looking down at the time and did not notice the momentary change and when he looked back, the elders face was "normal". Leo was unaware the there was more to the story then what he had been told but had complete faith and trust in his former mentor and did not question the man's judgment.

"Thank you Leo for bringing me this information so quickly,

I will have to review this with the other members of the Council and

advise you once we have reviewed the current situation and inform you".

Leo nodded and was about to orb out when Gideon stopped him and said "Leo, this is a very sensative issue and you can not discuss this with anyone but me, do you understand, no one but me".

Leo taken back by the tone of the man's voice but nodded his agreement and orbed back to the manor.

Once Leo was gone Gideon began to pace back and forth thinking about how he was going to deal with this situation now that Cole was back. He was not as concerned about Cole being back in the Charmed Ones lives as much as he was concerned that he would figure out what really happened at the Seer's coronation and he could not allow that to happen or else everything he had worked to prevent would come to pass. He orbed out of the room he was in with Leo and appeared in a dark, dirty cavern in the Underworld.

TBC

Okay, what to you think, I brought Prue and Patty into the story

because I always felt that being on the "other side" they had a more accurate

view of what was happening and needed to give them a

reason why they had not interfered also because Cole needs people he

can talk to. As for Leo, he trusted Gideon when he was after Wyatt and

it would only make sense that he would now as well.

Hope you enjoy the little twists.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back at the manor, Paige and Piper are still trying to understand everything that Phoebe has told them and deal with their mix emotions about what has happened. Leo has orbed out without the girls realizing since they were too focused on each other.

Phoebe: I have to find Cole – I need him to know how sorry I am for everything that I did and for not seeing what had happened to him. My god, how could I have been so stupid no see what he was going through?

Piper: Phoebe, you're not stupid, none of us saw it, we only

Phoebe: no, Paige saw it and tried to tell us but we wouldn't listen to her, if we had maybe we could have stop the Seer and my baby would still be here.

Paige: Oh Phoebe, I never thought he was possessed, I thought he had turned back to the dark side because he was so lost without his powers but I never imagined that the Source had gotten control of him.

Phoebe: But don't you see I saw he was acting strangely but I didn't do anything about it. I never questioned why I couldn't get a promotion from him, why he was acting so bizarre after we vanquished the Source the first time.

Piper: blaming yourself is not going to change anything, right now.

Phoebe: You're right, because right now I need to get back to Cole, Paige can you give me a lift?

Paige: Are you sure this is the best idea, I mean, I understand that you need to talk to him but with all those powers he picked up in the Wasteland are you really safe?

Phoebe: Paige, why did you send him to find me earlier?

Piper: What, you sent Cole, but why?

Paige: well….. because…..okay, see, I went to see Cole earlier when you guys went to the beach to go after the Sea Hag and I sort of, well, you see…

Piper: Spit it out Paige, what did you do?

Paige: I…. well… I cast a spell for Cole to see what was truly inside her heart and that is when I realized how much she still loved him and what she was really running from, not because she was afraid of him but because she was still in love with him.

Piper: oh my god, now I understand why you ran and didn't want to come back. Oh honey, why didn't you talk to me, to us? We are family and we would have understood.

Phoebe: No Piper, you would not have understood, neither of you has understood anything I have tried to tell you.

Piper: What! Phoebe you can't be serious?

Phoebe: Yes I am Piper. Please understand I am not blaming you, either of you. I know how hurt you both were when I became the Queen of the Underworld. When we vanquished Cole ( Phoebe stops and wipes the tears away from her eyes as she struggles to gain her composure again, she realized that she needs to get things straight with her sisters here and now). After we vanquished Cole……all I could think of was holding on to our baby no matter the cost. When the Seer was destroyed and we came back I wanted to forget everything because I couldn't deal with the pain. You both were doing the same thing, pushing the pain away and we all put the blame on Cole and tried to move on but then he came back. Piper, you are pregnant and are looking forward to your life with Leo and you daughter and Paige you have embraced your witchcraft and me well I though myself into work – none of us have dealt with it, how could I come to either of you for help and support when you both need the same.

Paige: Phoebe, I had no idea you were feeling this way. I thought you were moving forward and getting over the past not pushing the past down inside you.

Phoebe: That's just it Paige, we have all done that and now we need to stop and deal with what happened and I think the first step is finding out what really happened, starting with the promotion I had, there is a reason I got that now and we have to figure it out.

Piper: Well, maybe you got it so we would know the truth, that Cole did not choice to become the Source.

Phoebe: No Piper, I don't think that is it, I mean why now, there has to be more to it, something that we are suppose to ….

Paige: But what? What are you thinking?

Phoebe: I don't know yet but I plan on finding out, with or without your help but I would really like to have you guys with me.

Piper and Paige looked at each other, and then smiled as they turned to Phoebe.

Piper: You have it sis

Paige: I'm in, I mean, I am not sure what we are going to find but I agree with you, things happen for a reason and there are so many things that do not add up here.

Phoebe: How so Paige?

Paige: Well, how did this happen and "they" (looking up) not know, at least something, they had to realize that the Source's powers did not go away. They can sense such great power and yet they did not say a thing, it just doesn't make sense when you look at it now.

Piper: I agree with you Paige, looking back, the day after we vanquished the Source in the attic, things were "normal" in comparison to the reaction after the Seer was vanquished in the Underworld.

Phoebe: Wait, are you guys saying you think that the Elders were aware that the Source was not actually gone and that he knew he was possessing Cole?

Piper: I don't know, Phoebe, but some things just don't make sense and we need to find out the truth for everyone to move on and heal.

Phoebe: Ya and I think the first thing that I need to do is find Cole and tell him about the baby, he deserves to know and he deserves to hear it from me.

Piper: Okay honey, while you are with Cole, I am going to look into the book of shadows and see if I can find out anything about "voids" and "possessions". We will find out what really happened.

Phoebe: Thanks guys (group hug thing). Paige can you orb me to the beach where you found Cole and I were earlier? I hope that he is still there and we can talk.

Paige: Sure sweetie. (She looks down and then at Phoebe with tears rolling down her cheeks) And Phoebe, I'm sorry about the baby.

Phoebe: (her lips quivering) thank you Paige.

Piper heads for the attic while Paige and Phoebe orb to the beach. Leo orbs back in to find the manor living room empty and just as he is about to sense for Piper, he hears the call of the Elders and looks up. "Well that was quick" – he thinks to himself and orbs out.

Deep in the Underworld, in a damp, dark cavern there can be heard the hum of a lullaby and then a loud evil cackling from a hood figure holding a "white, glowing" ball like orb.

TBC

I know this chapter was all the girls but I needed to set the stage for what is going to happen. The sisters have finally been able to talk and see that they each have been dealing with their pain themselves and were not able to seek each other out for support. They also have finally realized that things do not add up and suspect that the Elders may have known more then they were told. And last, the orb in the underworld, well there is a reason we heard a lullaby…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Phoebe and Paige orbed to the beach a short distance from where Cole was kneeling

crumpled on the edge of the water, his head buried in his hands. As her eyes caught the

sight of Cole, Phoebe's heart ached for him; she turned to Paige and nodded for her to

leave, without hesitation she orbed out, feeling for the first time sorry for the man who

had helped her find a place in the family. Phoebe was too focused on Cole to notice that

not too far from where she was standing, her mother and sister were watching the entire

scene. Phoebe advanced toward Cole; slowly she knelt down and reaches out to him.

Cole was so absorbed in his own pain and thoughts that he did not sense anyone approach

and was about to go into defensive motion when he heard her say his name.

Phoebe: Cole….. Cole….I am so sorry, please baby, look at me.

Cole: (slowly realization crept into his mind and he was brought back to reality, slowly

turning toward the voice and feeling the warm hand on his shoulder he stared) Phoebe, is

it really you or am I dreaming?

Phoebe: (a slight smile on her face) No your not dreaming Cole, it's really me and I am

sorry that I left you here earlier, I am so sorry that I abandon you again.

Without hesitation he reached for her and pulled her into his strong waiting arms and held

her tight, as if she was a life preserver and he was about to go under. He could feel the

warmth of her body close to his and knew she was real, she felt his heart beating rapidly

in his chest and for the first time in a long time felt a sense of safety. Cole slowly

lightened his grip on Phoebe and pulled back slightly, staring into the face of the woman

he loved, the one person who meant everything in the world to him, the person who he

went to hell and back for and saw for the first time since he had returned from the

Wasteland love radiating back at him. On impulse he leant his lips into hers and they

were immediately welcomed by hers and the hurt and pain were momentarily pushed

aside and they each put all the passion and love they had for each other in that kiss.

Phoebe's lips parted to invite Cole's tongue to enter and explore her mouth which he did

with great pleasure, lighting a fire in him that he had not felt in a long time. Phoebe's

hands started to roam through his dark wavy hair and down his back, taking in the feel of

his tight, strong upper body. Cole moved from her lips to her neck and slowly reaching

lower, before stopping himself and pulling back.

Cole: (in barely a whisper) Phoebe, we can't do this, not here, not now

Phoebe: (breathless) Oh Cole, I want you, right here, right now (she then presses her lips

to his once again, before he pulls back)

Cole: Phoebe, I want you, god – you have no idea how much I want you right now but I

don't want to hurt you or the baby; we can go somewhere else where we will both be

more comfortable (he smiles at her but it quickly fades as he see the reaction on her

face). 

Phoebe had been caught up in her emotions and was cruelly shocked back by those two

words "the baby", her face went pale and she hastily turned toward the sea pulling her

knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Cole abruptly felt like he had just

had the wind knock out him, a pit forming in his stomach and panic setting in.

Cole: Phoebe…. (not getting a response, he reaches his hands to her shoulders and she

flinches, he looks down – he had thought that she had come back to him but why was she

pulling away now) Phoebe…. please baby, talk to me, why did you just pull away from

me. I thought we already established earlier that you need to stop running from your

feelings. Maybe we are moving too fast, (then in an attempt to lighten the mood) but I

guess what I read in that pregnancy book is true about hormones and your sex drive ….

Before Cole could finish Phoebe broken down in loud sobs, trying to tell him what

happened but he could only make out a few words.

Cole: you need to calm down and breath, this is not good for either one of you, now

please just breath in and out, that's good sweetheart. Now tell me again so that I can

understand you.

Phoebe: Cole, I…..I don't know how to tell you….. I … the seer…..said…..the baby….

and then she said some dark spell……he destroy her and everyone in the chamber….he

saved us…..but she said he wasn't……oh Cole how could.

She broke down again in his arms and he held her and rubbed her back with one hand and

holding her head close to his chest with the other. Cole's mind was racing trying to

process what she had said, which was not very clear but if he understood it, the Seer had

her and most likely her sisters in some chamber and the baby used some powers to

destroy the Seer and the others, but that can't be right because she is so upset, why would

she be upset unless it is because she is afraid the powers the baby used were demonic, that has to be it.

Cole: honey, you don't have to worry, the baby's powers are not demonic, he is not evil,

the tonics the Seer was feeding you were meant to destroy our baby's soul in order for the

Source to be able to take control of him and the combination of both powers he would

have been able to destroy the world but that is not going to happen now.

Please honey, calm down, we will get through this together.

Phoebe listened to what Cole was saying and knew he was telling her the truth, what she had known deep down all along, that the baby was their baby, hers and Cole's and that he was an innocent – not evil but good and powerful. The seer had said that she saw the baby being a "great" power but it was not an evil power which is why she wanted it for herself. Now it was starting to make sense to Phoebe and the feelings of guilt for not only allowing the Seer to take her child but for not mourning his loss were slowly started to eat her up on the inside.

Cole: Phoebe, say something, please. Should I call Leo?

Phoebe: NO, no Cole, please don't call Leo or anyone else. I need to tell you something (taking a deep breath, she continues and looking directly into his eyes) Cole, after we vanquished you, the baby started showing very strong powers, they felt evil to me and he took momentary control of my body and would use the powers on anyone who said anything "negative" about you, especially Paige. Actually throwing her out the attic window.

Cole: Wow – now that's my boy (he says with pride while reach out for Phoebe's

stomach when she grabs his hand and holds it instead) – what, I know that is wrong but it

was most likely the effects of the tonics still in his soul, like when Balthazar and I were

struggling for control. The poor little guy, having to have that fight inside himself so

early, but it should have subsided by now right, I mean I haven't seen you have any

problems since I have been back.

Phoebe: well there is a reason you have not seen any signs of out of control powers because…..

Cole interrupts her "let me guess, your sisters in all their wisdom have somehow bond his

powers before birth. I would figure they would do something like that, but we can fix it

after he is born….." it is now her turn to interrupt him. She can't allow him to go on any

longer, he sounds so excited and happy when he refers to their child.

Phoebe: no Cole, the baby's powers were bond (hold up a hand to signal him not to talk)

long story short, the Seer arranged for me to be kidnapped and placed into a magic proof

cage but instead she got Paige and I destroyed the demon with the use of the baby's

powers and when to get Paige back. The Seer had it all planned out and she froze me,

well not froze like Piper but more like I could not more but I was conscious. Anyway, she

chanted and then…… then…. she stole him, the Seer took our baby and put her inside of

herself (Cole stared at Phoebe, shell shocked but she knew she needed to finish so she

kept hold of his hand tightly and went on). The Seer had made everyone believe that the baby was the Source's heir and by doing this they agreed to coronate her as the Source

but the baby, he, well, Cole… the baby was too powerful for her, at least that was what

we thought at the time and he destroyed her from the inside and everyone else in the

coronation room …… including himself.

Phoebe watched Cole's face as he processed the information and saw the change in his

eyes, the light had gone out of them, he looked lost. The anger and rage started to

consume him, his child was taken from him – why, why – no they were not going to take

his child, he would not allow it. Phoebe did not now what to expect and in the shadows

Patty held Prue close to her, as the two were brought to tears but what they had just

witnesses. Patty stared over to the scene knowing the look in Cole's eyes; it was the

similar to the one in Sam's eyes the day they had to give Paige away, the look that could

kill. She knew all too well what could happen to a man at this point and she would not

allow Cole to destroy his life like Sam had destroyed his. Prue looked back at the scene

but at Phoebe, her baby sister was now grieving for her child, after everything that she

had to live through in her life, the loss of her mother, grandmother, sister, abandon by

their father, vanquishing her husband, and now, now she had to deal with the fact that her

own child was destroyed protecting her and she had not believed it up until now. Prue

knew her baby sister and knew that now is when Phoebe would normally run, but she was

not going to allow that, not this time. Prue would not allow Phoebe to regret her decisions and feel guilty like she had done over Andy, when she was alive.

TBC

Okay, I could have continued but I had to end it somewhere so now Cole knows what happened to the baby at least as much as Phoebe knows (sorry for the tease) and we saw that Patty and Prue each have their personal reasons for helping Cole and Phoebe through this time. Cole is not aware at this point that Phoebe had any doubts about the baby being theirs but will soon – how will he react?

I have you have enjoyed reading this chapter and I will get an update up on Monday.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Back at the Manor

Paige orbs into the attic and finds Piper standing over the Book of Shadows, completely lost in what she was doing; it took her a couple of moments to realize that Paige was back. Looking up at Paige, she smiled.

Piper: So, I am guessing that Phoebe found Cole still on the beach?

Paige: (looking down momentarily before bring her gaze to meet her sister's, tears running down her checks) yeah, he was there and…..

Piper: Paige, honey (moving over to her sister and pulling her into an embrace, slowly guiding her to the couch between the windows) what happened, why are you so upset, did Cole… (Paige shakes her head and interrupts)

Paige: No Piper, he didn't do anything, it's was just …just, you had to see him, he looked so lost. I have never seen him like this, he has always been this strong, tough, demon, I mean, ex-demon guy and he was just there in the beach, so vulnerable, I just felt sorry for him. After everything that he did to me…how could I feel this way, but I do.

Piper: Oh honey, I understand, but it wasn't him, he was possessed and even though it was his body, his face, it was not him doing those things to you or me or anyone else. Do you remember what it was like when you were a vampire and tried to kill Phoebe and me?

Paige: yeah I do remember some of it, it's really hazy but I remember trying to stop myself but I had not control over anything I tried to do.

Piper: I had a similar experience when I was possessed; no being able to do anything but just sit back while someone uses your body and your knowledge to hurt the people you love. I can only imagine what it was like for Cole – he was mortal at that point and the Source was the most evil creature. That he was able to gain any control at times shows just how strong his love for Phoebe and all of us really is.

Paige: Wait, are you saying that you think Cole was able to gain some control over Source to stop certain plans, then why didn't he tell us what was going on, why didn't he say something when he was able to get control?

Piper: Well, I think I may be able to answer that for you. The Book of Shadows as a couple of entries about that possession and voids. Basically, when a magic creature losses their powers, they are still magically and their "core" that holds the magic will always be seeking out what it is missing. Its not that the individual is trying to get powers, its just their body needs them to survive which is why Cole was so "confused" after we stripped his powers, he was still half magical and with them gone his body was starving to fill it.

Paige: So that is why he was acting so strange and missing his powers so much?

Piper: yeah, it would make sense and when his body came into contract with the loose powers of the Source, the "core" absorbed them but not only the powers but the Sources essence which is where the possession comes in. If the Source had tried to possess Cole when he still had Balthazar's powers, he would not have been able to gain the control he did because the Source's powers would not have been part of Cole but because of the void the Source's powers became part of Cole and gave the Source the edge, allowing him to suppress Cole without much resistance.

Paige: okay, I'm following you so far, but how was Cole able to gain any control, I mean he was able to stop the Sources plans to kill us more then a few times?

Piper: I'm not really sure, maybe when his love for Phoebe was at its peak, when he was seeing her hurting it somehow weakened the Sources hold for a split second, just enough for him to help. I guess the only way we will really know is to ask Cole when he is really to talk to us.

Paige: Piper, do you think he will be able to forgive us for not helping him, for not seeing though the Source's plan?

Piper: I know that Cole thinks of us as his family and remembering how I felt when Phoebe turned her back on us to stand by him and become Queen of all Evil, I think I can understand a little of what he must be feeling. So I do think he will forgive us but I don't know if I can forgive myself.

Paige: me either.

Paige: Piper, how come we did not see this in the Book of Shadows before we stripped Cole's powers.

Piper: I never so it before today, as you are aware, the book is always changing and sometimes pages appear when we need them; I guess we needed this information now to save an innocent – Cole.

Paige: Can I ask you something else

Piper: sure, honey

Paige: do you think…..I mean after everything that it did, well do you think that the baby Phoebe was carrying was an innocent too?

Piper: (tears in her eyes, she hesitates before answering, then in a lower voice, close to a whisper) I'm starting to believe what Phoebe does, that the baby was her and Cole's and we were lied too by the Seer.

As the two sisters sit, each lost in her own thoughts, Leo orbs into the attic with a look of concern upon his face.

Leo had been up with the elder, Gideon who had advised him that it was the agreement of the Elders Council that Cole was still evil and needed to be vanquished, this time they had provided Leo with instructions to give to the Charmed Ones on how to do this so that Cole could not return from the dead again. Leo did not understand why the Elders were getting involved on this level, it was just not their thing to do, they provided "guidance" and "direction" but they never gave orders because a witch's mission was to protect innocents not punish the guilty. Leo could not help but think there was something wrong here. He had tried to discuss this with Gideon but the elder only said that they (meaning the Elders) could see things that Leo and the sisters could not see nor understand; that doing this was necessary for the "greater good". Gideon then added, "make sure that Phoebe does not go anywhere near him until they are prepared, she must be protected from him". Leo had a strange feeling about what he was being directed to do however he did not want to push the issue any further until he had spoken to Piper, she had always been his sounding board so without further delay he nodded to Gideon and orbed to the Manor.

Piper met Leo's display of concern with her own. She knew immediately that something was very wrong by the look in Leo's eyes and immediately went to him and put her arms around him and he in turned did the same pulled her in tight. Paige noticed the couple embracing and excused herself quickly, she needed time alone to think about everything that had happened and put the pieces together for her self. Once Paige had left the attic, Leo pulled back from Piper, looking directly into her soft brown eyes, knowing that she would understand him.

Leo: Piper, I need to talk to you, but first you have to promise me that what I am able to tell you stays between us, you can't tell your sisters. Promise me, please...

(Leo was pleading with her not only with words but with his eyes. Piper knew this was serious and she also knew that she needed to talk to him about the Elders and did not want to worry that they might be listening and nodded slowly, walking over to the Book of Shadows and signaled for him to come over but to remain quiet. Quickly locating the spell she was searching for she point it out to Leo. He sighed in relief and agreed with a nodded. Piper read the spell which sealed the room off from anyone entering or exiting including any magic which prevented the Elders from hearing what was said.

Leo: Piper, why did you want to say that spell, I mean I didn't even think about it but then you showed it to me, I was glad you had because what I have to tell you is big, but how did you know.

Piper: Leo, I don't know what you are going to say but I need to talk to you about them (pointing upwards) and I don't need them listening in at the wrong time.

Each waited for the other started then broke out laughing that it was not usual that Piper gave anyone else the first opportunity to talk.

Leo: Okay, I guess whatever you have to say is going to take a while so I will go first

Piper: yeah, it will so….what is wrong, what has you feeling uneasy about the Elders?

Leo: Well, I went up there earlier to update them on recent events including Cole's return and Phoebe's premonition. I wanted to see if they knew anything…..I wanted to see if they could tell me it the baby was her and Cole's. (Sighing, he walks over to the window and stares old) Piper, I saw the pain she was in and I wanted to give her some sort of relief, some assurance - give her some peace.

Piper: (looking toward him with a questioning look) and, what did you find out?

Leo: Piper, that's the thing, I didn't find out anything. I spoke with Gideon, you remember him, he was my mentor when I first became a White lighter (she thought about it and then nodded). He told me that I was not to talk to anyone about the situation until he conferred with the Elder Council, then he called be back up there almost immediately after I left and told me that the Council wants the Charmed Ones to vanquish Cole – that he is evil and then gave me this (handing Piper a folded paper and a small leather satchel) and that I was to make sure that Phoebe stayed away from Cole until it was time to …..

Piper unfolded the parchment, reading it her face contorted and see looked at Leo with a look of shock and confusion.

Piper: Leo, this is a spell to vanquish Cole to another dimension – not only that it is a Power of Three spell and combined with the potion in this satchel will strip his soul and send it straight to hell. Cole can not live without his soul and there is no way for him to find a way out of this other dimension, no chance of rebirth or redemption.

Leo: What? But how?

Piper: I don't understand, why do they think he is evil? Did you tell them what Phoebe saw?

Leo: yes, I told Gideon everything, which is why I wanted to talk to you. Piper, this doesn't feel right, since when do the Elders tell witches to execute punishments let alone provide the spell and potion to do it.

Piper: They don't, we are to protect innocents not punish the guilty; we learnt that lesson with our little trip to the future when Prue was still alive.

Leo: Exactly! As far as we know, Cole has not done anything since his return to justify a vanquish not to mention with the new information from Phoebe's premonition, he may not have been guilty of anything that happened after the Hollow.

Piper: Leo that is what I wanted to talk to you about (becoming noticeably uneasy with the current situation) After Paige orbed Phoebe to see Cole, I looked in the Book of Shadows and found out some things that have made me question what side the Elders are really on.

Piper went on to tell Leo everything that she and Paige had learned and what their thoughts and suspensions were leaving Leo questioning the very foundation of good.

When Leo had orbed back to the Manor, Gideon had gone once again to the Underworld, this time orbing into the cavern with the hooded creature that was in possession of the "orb".

Gideon: I have taken care of our problem.

TBC

Who is Gideon working with? What will Cole do now that he knows that his baby is "dead"? and how will Prue and Patty help Phoebe and Cole deal with their anger and grief?

If you want to know, you will have to wait for the next chapter! I hope you are enjoying this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Back at the Beach

Phoebe's eyes were fixed on Cole's trying to read the emotions that were running through them as he processed what she had just told him, that their baby was gone. She saw the disbelief, denied, anger, rage and guilt all pooled in his blue eyes, the same eyes that just moments ago were sparkling with excitement and hope when he spoke with their child. Phoebe pushed her own feeling down, trying to be strong for the man she loved, the man who gave up everything for her and the one she failed to believe in when he needed her to most.

Phoebe: Cole…. Cole, I'm sorry….I should have don't more to protect the…our baby. I was so scared….when he took control of me… I felt the evil and thought that the Seer was telling the truth and he was never mine, ours….

Cole: Stop, please just stop.

Phoebe: Cole?

Cole: (he turned from her and looked out at the ocean, once again evil had found a way to destroy him) Why?

Phoebe: why? Why what?

Cole: Why did this happen? Why did they allow an innocent baby to be ripped from its mother's womb to fight evil before it even had a chance to take its first breath? He was an innocent and they (looking up at the sky, his voice consumed with anger and hate) offered him up like a sacrificial lamb in the name of "good". Why?

Phoebe: (trying to process what he just said but not completely understanding why he was blaming the Elders) I don't know why it happened but they would never intentionally hurt an innocent, you have to know that, the….

Cole: What!? How can you possibly be defending them after what they did to our child, did you hate me that much, didn't you love him at all? (Cole was now looking directly at Phoebe, he was not hiding his feels now, he was letting them all, good and bad flow free from him). The Elders can see what happens, you know that, how can you stand there and tell me that they didn't know my son was good and pure, he had a soul, Phoebe, if he was not our child he would not have had a soul.

Phoebe: (shocked by what he just said she thought, 'soul, what, of course if he was the Seer and Source's he would never have a soul, the only reason Cole had one was because of his father) I never thought about it before, with everything that had happened – finding out about you being the Source, the vanquish, the Seer taking the baby – it never occurred to me, what happened to….. (before she can ask him anything else, he interrupts her)

Cole: (angry, uncontrolled he takes it out on Phoebe) WHAT! Are you STUPID? I can't believe you are trying to justify what you did? What you allowed them to DO, they KILL my baby, my little boy and YOU let THEM. I could forgive you killing me when I was possessed by the Source, I could forgive you almost anything but not THIS. Do you hear me, I HATE YOU! You are not better then I was before I meet you. (taking a breath and trying to real in his temper, he chuckles sarcastically and says) No, you know what Phoebe, you are worse then I ever was and you call it "good". (Phoebe on the verge of a complete breakdown, tears running down her checks, guilt burning her very soul, her heart feeling like it had just exploded into a thousand pieces, shaky uncontrollably allows him to take his anger out on her)

Cole takes one last look at a shattered Phoebe and fades from the beach leaving her to feel as alone as he felt when she walked away from him in the Wasteland. Patty and Prue watched as the scene played out and were both equally taken aback by Cole's outburst. Seeing Cole leaving Phoebe, Patty was torn by the maternal need to reach out to her daughter and her knowledge that Cole was the one that needed her at this moment. Recognizing her mother's emotional struggle, Prue grips her mother's hand tightly and tells her to go. Understanding the urgency, Patty goes without delay – she knows what irrational behavior and regrettable actions a person who has experience a great personal loss can do but when that person has powers such as Cole had, it could prove catastrophic. Prue now standing alone on the beach watching her baby sister struggle to deal with what had just occurred, slowly walks toward her, wipping the tears from her own face, she makes her way over to the waters edge.

Prue bent down and pulled Phoebe's tiny frame into her close, wrapping her arms around her with as much love as she had for this woman who she had come to admire more in death then Phoebe would ever now. Phoebe shaken to feel arms around her looked up into the radiant face of her oldest sister who had been killed more then a year ago.

Phoebe: Prue? What? How? Are you re…(before she can finish Phoebe passes out and Prue is left on the beach holding and rocking her, being there for her when she needed her the most)

Patty had the ability to follow Cole's fade movement and locating him at the Penthouse sitting on the bed holding a teddy bear. She did not know this man very well but she had watch him since he came into Phoebe's life and had seen him change, witnessed his struggles to fight evil both internal and external, she was proud of her daughter for choosing to be with a man with such love and strength. She could only watch as the Source possessed Cole and slowly destroyed everything in his life, and she was powerless to stop it or even tell her daughters what was going on at the time. The Elders had prevented her or anyone else from interfering in what they called "the grand design". She could easily recall how she and Sam had to give Paige up to protect her from what their harm since she was born outside of this "grand design". It was those memories and feelings that made Patty disregard the Elders now and reach out to correct this wrong.

Patty: Hello, Cole (she says with a slight smile upon her lips as she approaches him)

Cole: (looking up, slightly dazed by the appearance of Patty Halliwell, he had only meet her twice, once at Piper and Leo's wedding and once when Paige came into the family, but he recognized her instantly) What are you doing…here, I mean why now, what do you want, because if you are looking for Phoebe, she…… (Patty puts up her hand to silence Cole)

Patty: No Cole, I am not here for my daughter, I am here for you – I know what happened and I think I can help you, if you let me.

Cole: What….what do you know? (stand up, looking once more at the baby toy in his hands, he uses one of his new powers and disintegrates it into nothing and then under his breath says) just like my son, nothing….

Cole walk out of the room and heads to the liquor cabinet and proceeds to pour himself a glass of Scotch, while Patty looks on, shaking her head.

Patty: you know Cole that is not going to help you, its not going to help you get your family back.

Cole: family, what family, my son is dead, my wife…..she is a selfish, no good, little bitch and that is being nice and the rest of them, they are nothing to me, so if you would excuse me, I would like to drink alone.

Patty: are you done?

Cole: what?

Patty: are you done playing the part of the martyr in this little drama because I think you are meant for a much larger role.

Cole: (smirking slightly despite himself at Patty's attempt to motivate him – well it could be worse he thought, it could be Prue) oh really, this should be good, what part would you like to play, perhaps the Cupid? I could run around in a diaper and shot my little arrow at anyone stupid enough to want to find love.

Patty: No Cole, I want you to play the part of a good man who is kind and gentle, who is willing to give anything including his life for the people he loves, the people he calls family, a man who know what it is like to fall into the pitfalls of evil and pick yourself back up, a man who never stops fighting, who does the wrong thing sometimes but for the right reasons, a man named Cole Turner.

Cole: well you see, you got it wrong that man doesn't exist.

Patty: you're wrong, he does exist and I am looking at him right now.

Cole: maybe you need glasses; do they have them in the after life?

Patty: (frustrated with Cole's sarcasm) Will you just SHUT UP and let me speak for a minute? (Cole caught off guard by the usually quiet woman stopped in his tracks and glared in her direction and nodded) Thank you. Now just listen to me before interrupting or answering questions, what I have to say is important and we don't have much time. (Cole wanting to say something stops himself and motions her to the couch while he takes a seat opposite her)

Cole: I'm listening.

Patty: thank you, now as I was saying, we don't have much time. We saw what happened the night the old Sources was vanquished in the attic – how the Hollow had left behind, although we did not know at the time that the Source was also possessing you, we did know that any powers left "unclaimed" for lack of a better word would seek out a magical "core" who could hold them. Because your powers were striped you were left with a "void" which absorbed the powers which we knew would not be good so we went to one of the Elders, Gideon and told him everything we knew about magical cores and voids and asked him to help which he gave us his assurance he would do but that we could not interfere directly and had to let him handle it. We trusted him with this information and waited for him to handled it but when we saw how you started to change and act differently, well if occur to us that if you absorbed his powers, you might have also somehow absorbed his essence and again we sought out Gideon for answers but instead of help we were removed to an isolation area of sorts, basically we were told it was for our protection and the protection of the "greater good" so that we would not be tempted into disrupting the "natural order".

Cole: (looking questioningly at Patty) how could….

Patty: let me finish. We could not see what was happening down here and could not contact anyone until after the Seer and everyone else were destroyed, that is when we were told that we could not contact everyone here or discuss what we saw or risk our souls being sent for recycling.

Cole: we, you keep saying we – who you and Penny?

Patty: No Cole (with a slight smile) me and Prue.

Cole: Prue? She hates me, why would see risk everything for me?

Patty: Prue does not hate you; in fact, I think she has come to love you like a brother, although she would never admit that to you. She was the one who refused to let things stand as they are. When she learned that you had found a way out of the Wasteland she searched for a way for us to contact you without alerting the Elders. She is the reason that I am here now.

Cole: where is she at now? (looking up at the ceiling)

Patty: no, she is not up there; she is at the beach with Phoebe. Phoebe is at a point right now where we may loss her and Prue is helping her to find her way back, just as I am trying to do for you.

Cole: humph, how is any of this going to change what happened? What they allowed to happen?

Patty: We can't change the past but we can protect the future. Your and Phoebe's future.

Cole: (looking down and sighs) Patty, there is no future for me and Phoebe, she let them kill our child – there is no way I can ever….

Patty: no Cole, she did not let anyone hurt her child, she would never allow that, she loved that child, I know, I saw her pain when she told you what happened – and whatever happened in that cavern it was against Phoebe's will.

Cole: you saw us on the Beach?

Patty: Yes, Prue and I were there from the time you summons Phoebe until I followed you back here. I know what happened and I know how much you love my daughter.

Cole: LOVED – past tense

Patty: you should take your own advice – don't lie to yourself – we both know that you still love Phoebe and you know if you look deep within your heart, you will find that I am right about the baby – she did not willingly relinquish your child – don't let the pain, hurt and anger destroy you, if you do that you will be allowing evil to win.

Cole: (putting his head in his hands for several moments before slowly raising it, Patty can see the look now in his eyes, he was going to fight for what was taken from him) Your right, I wanted to hurt her because she hurt me but I still lover her. What do we do now?

Patty: we head to the Manor, when Prue and Phoebe are finished, she will bring her there. We are going to need the whole family to pull together on this.

Cole: (nodding – reaches out to Patty, grabbing her hands in his) Thank you.

Patty: (a single tear falling from her eyes) you don't have to thank me, I love you like a son and I don't tolerate anyone, good or evil to mess with my family.

Cole: (as they fade out to the manor) I see who Prue gets her "determination" from. (giggles could be heard from Patty)

Back at the Beach

Phoebe finally woke up and found herself still in Prue's arms while she rocked her soothingly back and forth just as she had some many times when they were growing up. She could not believe that her big sister was there with her, after everything that happened before and she never once came, why now?

Phoebe: (pulled away from Prue and look at her) Prue, it really is you isn't it?

Prue: (smiling) Yes, it's really me. I've missed you and Piper so much.

Phoebe: (leaping forward into her arms to give her a big hug, knocker her off balance they fell into a heap in the sand, giggling like school girls, momentarily forgetting the recent events) We miss you too, wow – Prue – my god – I just can't believe this – Piper, Prue we have to see Piper, see will be so --- oh, oh, oh did you know she was pregnant and…..

Prue: (chuckling) slow down there, sis – take breath and finish at least one through, okay (Phoebe realizing that she was all over the place, laughed at herself and stopped talking for a moment, then)

Phoebe: Why? Why come now, here when you never came before, even when I needed you and called for you.

Prue: honey, believe me I would have come if I had been able to, that is part of the reason I am here right now. I need you to listen to me and not start talking until I have finish, can you that for me?

Phoebe: Prue, you scaring me, what

Prue: please, just listen. Okay?

Phoebe, noting the seriousness in her sister's voice, nodded while Prue reach out and held her hands, looking into her face before starting.

Prue: Phoebe, after I crossed over there was a waiting period before I was allowed to watch you guys and see how you were all doing but once that time had past I would check on you and Piper and even Paige – it helped me to learn about our "new" sister. Anywhere I saw how you and Cole were together and you were right little sis, he has a good soul and a big heart (Prue smiles as she says this to Phoebe). I followed your relationship with him and I can say I got more then a few laughs out of the proposals – how many of them were there – three or four. (smirking when thinking about it).

Phoebe: (loosing patience) Prue, high tide will be here before you get to the point.

Prue: oh, sorry – back to the point. We observed the night the old Source was vanquished in the attic and because mom knew about magical cores and such, she realized right away that there was a problem and that Cole's magical core retained the powers. (Phoebe's mouth fell open and she gasped) We went to one of the Elder's, Gideon – we told him everything and he assured us that he would handle it and protect you guys but as time passed we saw Cole acting more and more unusual, well unusual for Cole anyway and that is when mom started to see that perhaps Cole's had also absorb the Source's essence basically a stronger form of possession.

Phoebe looked on at Prue in silence, she did not know how she could possibly still have any tears left in her but what was left were welling up in her eyes.

Prue continue: We went again to Gideon with our suspicions and that is when we were magically bound for "our own good" or so he said. We were unable to connect anyone or see what was going on until the Seer was destroyed, that is when he allowed us to move about normally but warned us against speaking of any of this or risk our souls being recycled – don't ask – not pleasant.

Phoebe: Oh my god – wait – how did you get here now and where is mom? How can be protect you...

Prue: calm down, everything is going to be fine. I found a "way" around the Elders – they can not track us and anyone who is within a specific range of us is magically shielded – they can not see or hear anything that we just said.

Phoebe: wow – that is useful.

Prue: yeah – I will make sure it gets added to the Book of Shadows for future use. Anyway, Mom is with Cole and if she had any luck getting through to him, they are on their way back to the Manor, so we better get going.

Phoebe: (no moving) No, I can't go to the Manor if Cole is there – he hates me, he blames me for losing the baby. Do you know about the baby? (Phoebe looks at Prue questioningly, a look like a deer caught in the headlights)

Prue: (softly) yeah, I know about the baby (hugging her), we were here since you came back as a mermaid and kind of heard everything, sorry. But mom knew how Cole was feeling, she said it was similar to how Sam was after they were forced to give up Paige – Sam blamed mom at first then came to see it differently. Don't worry, we know there was nothing you could have done to stop the Seer and so does Cole, just give him a little time to process everything.

Phoebe: I guess – Prue – I love him, I mean, I want him back and I don't know how Piper and Paige are going to react but I'm not giving him up.

Prue: (laughing) Where have I heard that before –

They orbed from the beach back to the Manor to join everyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Back at the Manor

Paige is banging on the attic door trying to get in when Leo and Piper realize that they still have the block on. Quickly Piper says a spell to remove the block and Paige falls to the floor of the attic as she was pushed the door to open with great force. "What are you guys doing, I couldn't get the door to open and I couldn't orb in either" rubbing her arm, "man that hurts". Leo and Piper tried to hide the amusement on their face having witnessed the fall. "Sorry, Paige, we had to have a little 'privacy'", Piper said while motioning upwards so Paige understood what she meant. "Oh, okay, I get it but next time let someone know so they don't get hurt". Smirching Leo tells her he they will remember for next time.

Just then Cole and Patty fade into the attic. Piper is shocked to see her mother "alive" and even more so that she is with Cole. "What, how" were all Piper could manage to get out before the sound of orbs alerted them to Prue and Phoebe's appearance in the attic. Piper's mouth dropped as she was trying to quickly deal with a "dead" mother and sister appearing in the manor, while Paige was staring at the scene, slowly backing up to the door. "Piper, I have missed you so much", Prue said as she ran to her sister and embraced her. "Okay, you feel real, but I don't understand how you are here, I thought you weren't allowed to come?" "Oh, that well, it's a long story which we will tell you as soon as we make sure it is 'safe', okay". Piper nodded, knowingly walked over to the book and recited the cloaking spell. "Alrighty, now that we are all protected, how about someone tell me how my mother and sister are here and corporal none the less". Patty smiled at her daughter thinking what a strong woman she had become. Phoebe looked over at Cole and met his gaze, locked eyes momentarily before Cole looked away.

Patty started by telling everyone to sit down and get comfortable because it was not a short story. Piper and Leo moved to the couch along with Prue, while Phoebe sat on a near by stool and Cole leaned again an old desk. Patty looked around and noticed Paige very close to the exit not making any movement. She walked over to her baby girl who she had to give up at birth for her own protection and held her hand out to her with a shy smile on her face. "Paige, I am so happy to see you, please come sit with me, its okay, really". As she heard her mother's soft soothing voice she could feel the tears fighting to come forth from her eyes. She took her mother's hand and walked with her over to the lounge where they made themselves comfortable. Knowing the huge amount of emotions flowing in the room, Patty decided to take the lead and started. "Now, as much as I would like to sit and catch of with all my sweet girls, there are more important matters that we need to address." Patty informs everyone of what she and Prue had witnesses, everyone in the room having heard or lived as was Cole's case, a portion of the story but now they all learned the 'outside' view including Patty's plea to Gideon for assistance and how Prue and herself were magically bound so that they could not interfere with the "grand design". Leo was in shock to hear of Gideon's involvement and after Patty had given them her knowledge Leo spoke up. "I have some addition information that did not make sense at the time but (looking a Piper who nodded toward him) now seems to fit into this puzzle. Leo informs them of his conversations with Gideon including the elder's orders that Leo instruct the Charmed Ones to vanquish Cole, providing the spell and potion.

Up until this point Cole had remained quiet, listening and keeping his focus on the floor unable to bring himself to look at anyone for fear he would see anger or pity looking back at him. Phoebe could not take her eyes off of Cole, watch as his body involuntarily flinched at various times during the story. Prue and Patty had witnessed their exchange at the beach and understood the unspoken tension between the couple each hoping that they could help mend the damage and help them find a way back to each other. Cole finally spoke. "So, I guess we should get it over with, right". All eyes fell on Cole, Piper being first to comment. "What are you taking about Cole?" "Vanquishing me of course, isn't that way we are all here, why there is a seal on this room, so I can't escape?" Prue jumped to her feet, walking over to him "you are really pathetic, you know, the block is on the room so that the Elders can not over hear what is going on, no to vanquish you". Cole met her hazel eyes showing not expression on his face. "Cole, we wanted everyone in this family, which by the way includes you, to know what happened and help come up with a plan to stop the Elders from hurt anyone else again". Piper then moved toward Cole and put her arms around him, "I'm so sorry, Cole", tears in her eyes, he hesitated then returned the embraces, "me too, Piper, me too, I wish I could have been stronger to stop him, but". "No, you were strong, and we should have seen the signs but we ignored them because we did not want to see them, we were wrong to vanquish you, we should have tried to find a solution and not jump in before having all the facts."

Patty did not want them to waste time accepting blame and getting side tracked and go the group's attention. "No one is at fault except the Elders, there has been enough blame and guilt", now looking directly at Phoebe who she new was carrying the most because of the baby. "We need to find out why he directs the girls to vanquish Cole and then find out if he is working alone or if there are more Elders involved". Leo spoke up, "Gideon took me into a private meeting room and directed me not to talk to any one else about it, implying that only the Elder Council was involved but it did not feel right because he called me back so quickly, there could not have been enough time for him to meet with them and then come up with this plan, so I believe that he is acting on this alone". "I thing you are right but we still need to confirm it", Prue said. The room looked toward Prue, never being known for her ability to think before acting while alive, "what, it may take a lot for me to learn a lesson, but I have learned that I can't act first and ask questions later". There were chuckles and smiles from the group, all thinking of how strange that statement was coming from Prue.

"Okay, I can go up and see what I can find out without raising too many questions and report back", Leo advised. Piper reached out to Leo, "are you sure you can do that without Gideon becoming suspicion, I don't want anything to happen to you, me and the baby need you". Leo smiled, "I will be careful." At the mention of the word baby, Cole looked at Piper and asked if she was pregnant, she nodded and rubbed her belly while Phoebe looked on at her older sister with longing, wishing she was still carrying her child. The magic block was removed from the room so Leo could orb out and Paige, Piper and Prue left the room to give Cole and Phoebe some time to talk, Patty stayed behind.

Knowing they were both hurting, Patty suggested that they have a ritual to bless the baby's soul and walked over to the Book of Shadows and flipped the pages until she found the one in question. Cole and Phoebe watched and listened as Patty set up the circle and explained the ritual, basically when a soul moves on it takes its last known form however since the baby was still in the womb it would resemble a white "ball or orb". Cole nodded and explained briefly about his father's soul and how he had fought to get it back to set him free. Phoebe and Cole, still not talking to each other, followed Patty's directions and called for their child's soul to bless it and help them each find peace. The three wait but nothing happens so again they recite the spell to "bring a lost soul" but nothing happens. Phoebe asks her mother if she is sure that it can be done since the baby was not born and Patty said, "Yes, a baby has a soul from the moment of conception and your child most definitely had a soul". "Well then why isn't it working, what does that mean? Cole responded quickly, "it means someone has our baby's soul and he will never rest in peace until we find it and set him free like I did with my father". Phoebe looked at Cole and then her mother, "I am afraid to say that Cole is right my dear, it is the only explanation". After hearing this, Phoebe collapsed and Cole rushed to catch her before she hit the floor. Cole held her tightly in his arms, everything else forgotten as she carried her come the attic to and placed her on her bed. Patty let them alone and went to find the others and fill them in on what had happened. She knew that Cole and Phoebe needed each other right now, and only hoped that they would admit that and not continue to deny it.

TBC

Next chapter, Cole and Phoebe will talk and make some decisions about what they are going to do as the search begins to find baby Turner's soul. But will they find the soul or something unexpected??


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Patty found Prue, Paige and Piper in the living room, she watching from a distance her girls all together, well except Phoebe but it was nice to see Prue and Paige get to know each other let they should have years ago. Patty could not think about the 'could a, would a, should a' now, she had to break the news to the sisters that their nephew's soul was 'missing' and that they needed to find it before they could deal with Gideon. "Gideon", Patty thought, "after everything that he has already done, maybe he has a hand in this as well, but why, what would make him help evil". Patty was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Leo orb into the Manor. Seeing Patty, Leo quickly advised he had some information and motioned to the attic, the girls witnessing the interaction quickly stood and headed for the stairs. "Where are Cole and Phoebe?" Prue asked. "They need some time alone, I will explain everything once we are all together, but for now, let's leave them alone". See her mother's somber express see simply nodded.

Back in Phoebe's room, Cole was sitting on the edge of the bed, brushing his hand their Phoebe's hair starring at her petite form lying in the bed. He remembered the happy times they had shared in this room, the mornings he would wake up early and just watches her sleep, he missed those times. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt her hand take his and give it a slight squeeze. "Hey you". Cole smiled at that simple phrase, it was a little saying they shared when they use to wake up together and she found him watching her. "Right back at ya", this time it was Phoebe who smiled. There was awkward silence and then Phoebe asked Cole what happened, the last thing she remembered was being in the attic calling for their son's soul. Cole looked away, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall; Phoebe sat up and moved closer to him, taking his chin with her hand and directing it back so he was looking at her. "Cole, tell me, why didn't his soul come, is there any other possible explanation," her asked in a hopeful voice but she knew from looking at his eyes that there wasn't. He shook his head, "I'm sorry to say there is only one reason and that is because someone has it, let when my father's was captured by the Source and he will have not peace until I find him and set him free".

With that Cole started to rise but Phoebe held a tight grip on his arm. "What do you mean, you have to find it, we are his parents (finding an unknown source of strength from within – she got off the bed and headed for her closet, reaching for clothing appropriate for searching in the Underworld) I am coming with you". "No you aren't its too dangerous, besides your sisters need you here." "Don't tell me about dangerous, its just as dangerous for you as it is for me and my son needs me and even though you may not believe me, I love him and he comes first, before anyone including my sisters. If I have too I will go on my own but you will not stop me from find him." Cole starred at her; he saw a fire ignite in her eyes and knew that she meant everything she had just said. There was a passion and fire in her that he had not seen in a very long time, this was the woman he had fallen in love with, and he was now see her come back to life. He knew that it would be better for them to go together because Phoebe had shown in the past how resourceful she could be when someone tried to stop her from doing something that she believe she needed to do so he simply said, "Fine, we'll go together but you have trust me, no matter what happens down there, I need you to believe in me with hesitation, can you do that?" Phoebe listened and understood what he was saying and she knew what he needed to hear, "I may have had doubts in the past, but not anymore, I trust you, Cole. I can never really know what you went through when you were possessed but I know how much you love me to fight it for me and my sisters."

There was silence while Phoebe quickly changed. Noticing that Phoebe was changed, he walked toward the door and turned back to see that she was not following him but pulling something out of the closet. "We really should go tell the others we are leaving, now, we can't afford to waste anymore time." "I know, but I need to get something first, please, just another minute", with that she set the box on the bed and open and lid, moving things around she found was she was looking for and pulled it out. Cole watched and saw what she had pulled out, it was the box that held the engagement ring he gave her prior to their first vanquish of the Source. "How are you doing?" "Cole, you gave me this ring the last time we were alone together, you told me that you wanted me to always remember how much you loved me. I don't want to ever forget that again". She approached Cole holding out the box, he knew what she wanted him to do and extended his hand to take the box. He thought back to the night he had given this to her, he had so many hopes and dreams about his future then but things happened that changed them, maybe he was being given another chance. He open the ring box, taking the ring in his hand and slowly reaching to put it on Phoebe's finger, "My love for you is what gave me the strength to go through hell and back, literally, to be with you again. That love will be what allows us to get though this, together. (Clearing his throat) I'm sorry about what I said back at the beach, I love you and I know you did everything you could to protect our baby." Cole leaned into Phoebe and softly brushed his lips to hers; she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Pulling back Phoebe look into his blue eyes that were swimming with emotions "I love you too. I know that this is not the time to talk about our future but I want you to know that I want a future with you Cole." "Me too, baby, me too."

Phoebe and Cole entered the attic and saw everyone else was already there. Everyone stopped and look toward the door as they walked in hand in hand. Prue looked at Patty and winked causing her mother to smile before turning her attention toward the couple who had just entered. It was Paige this time that said the cloaking spell to protect the attic from unwanted listeners and visitors. Patty had explained to the others before hand about their suspicion that the "baby's" soul had been captured and was somewhere in the Underworld however she had not said anything about her suspicion that Gideon was involved. While Prue and Patty each had a cloak on themselves to prevent the Elders from seeing or hearing them, she did not want to risk this information without the full benefit of the attic cloak. Once they were ready, Cole explained that he and Phoebe were going to the Underworld to search and had been prepared for an argument however it did not come, much to his surprise. Piper started, "Mom told us was happened and knowing how you think, we know there is nothing that is going to stop you from going", putting her hand on her stomach, then at Leo added, "we would do that same thing if we were in your situation but you need to be careful. Who has it maybe anticipating your search and we will not be able to communicate with you guys in the Underworld." Patty then told the group of her notion that Gideon was somehow involved in what happened with the Seer's vanquish and if he was then he may be working with whoever has the soul. Phoebe said, "Well then we can solve both problems at the same time, we can find our baby's soul and get the information we need on Gideon." "What I don't understand is what Gideon has to gain from working with the other side", Paige added. "Well that is what we need to figure out", came from Prue. They all agreed that while Phoebe and Cole would go in search of the soul, the rest of the family would work on figure out how Gideon fits into the puzzle. Cole pulled Phoebe close and faded from the room, they knew they would not come back until they found what they were looking for, and everyone in the room good only hope it would end successfully.

TBC

Next chapter will see Cole and Phoebe working together on their search in the Underworld, which will not be easy, while Prue and Paige forge a bond as sister's as they take Gideon's motives.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Underworld

Cole and Phoebe appear in a dark, damp cavern somewhere in the Underworld. "Where are we?" Cole put is finger to his mouth to signal for Phoebe to be quiet as he looked around for something or someone but Phoebe was not sure what so she stayed close to Cole. They slowly moved into one of the many tunnels, staying as close to the wall as possible, making their way toward what sounded like voices. Phoebe had not realized that they were moving toward the old coronation room where the baby had been stolen from her womb and then destroyed the Seer and most of the upper hierarchy of evil. As they stood outside the room they could hear the voices coming from inside.

"Is she sure that they have been taken care of," asked the first voice. "Yes, she said that she has a very powerful alley that has neutralize any threat they may have imposed," came the response from the other. "Well, I wish I knew what she was planning, we have been over this place a hundred times and the Grimore is no where to be found." "I know, but it can not be destroyed and I don't want to be the one to tell her that it is gone, she will kill us on the one spot." The two demons had not seen Cole approach them from; he quickly took out one of the demons before turning toward the other and stopping him from shimmer out. Phoebe watched as Cole through the demon again the wall of the cavern and used one of his newly acquired powers to pin him there. Cole looked around for Phoebe and noticed that she was standing where he left her, she was pale and shivering and her eyes were focused on what was left of the cage she and her sisters had been held in. Cole approached her, "this is where it happened Cole', she said without moving her eyes, "this is where our baby was….". She was fighting back the tears, she knew she had to be strong and had promised herself that she would not allow the horrible memories of that time to get to her but she was having a difficult time. Cole pulled her into his embrace and lowering his head to her ear, he whispered, "its okay, you did everything you could to protect him, but you are not alone now, we are in this together." She turned to meet his gazed and nodded, they then turned their attention at the demon who was "magically" hanging on a near by wall. "Tell me what you and your, "friend" were doing here and who you are working for?" "Balthazar, you traitor, I will not tell you anything." "Well, we will just see about that wont we", Cole said with a smug look on his face, he formed an energy ball in his hand and held it up, "now, you can either tell us what we wont to know or you will find yourself on the receiving end of my wrath, and it will be very slow and very painful."

The demon thought for several moments. "I was sent here to retrieve the Grimore; she thought that perhaps it was hidden here since no one had been able to locate it, but as you can see I have not been able to locate it either." "Well, now that is a start. Who are you working for?" The demon looked from Cole to Phoebe and back again before realizing that they had not idea what had happened after the Seer was vanquished, and he started to snicker. "You think that dying is funny?" "No, what I think is amusing are you being too stupid to see that your own mo….." with that the demon went up in flames before their eyes. "Okay, I've seen that before, but why", Phoebe asked. "My guess is that whoever he was working for thought he was talking too much." "He said 'too stupid to see that you own', what do you think was referring too, you or me." "Well, he was looking at me but 'my own' what, it doesn't make any sense." "He was saying something when he went up in flames, mo, your own mo, what is your own mo?" Cole's face took on an expression she was not familiar with seeing nor did it make her comfortable, the look of FEAR. "Cole, you scaring me, what is it." "Phoebe, I think he was saying my own mother."

Back at the Manor

The group was still in the attic trying to piece together what they each knew in an attempt to figure out what Gideon's motives were in having Cole vanquished. "This just doesn't make any sense, why would he want Cole vanquished, not only vanquished but separating his soul and body – we didn't even do to such extremes to get rid of the Source", Piper stated. Paige add, "well who knew you could do such a thing, speaking of which (she turns toward Leo) why didn't they give us this type of information before, it would have saved both time and lives." Leo shrugged, "because it is not their jobs, they guide, they do not determine punishment which is what made me suspicious when Gideon provided them to me". Prue was at a loss for how they would get information without Gideon getting suspicious which is when Piper had an idea. "Well why not go to the 'source', no pun intended, and ask him ourselves". Leo wasn't following his wife's thinking, "what do you mean, go ask Gideon?" Paige snorted, "I can hear it now, 'well girls of course I will tell you the truth' – I really don't think that will happen, Piper"? "Well that is not exactly what I was thinking more along the lines of Leo telling him that we won't comply with his directions without more information, basically force Gideon to come to us on our own turf and see what we can get from him". After reviewing her idea, Prue thought it had potential except that Gideon would be expecting to see all three sisters and they were short a Phoebe". Paige grew a smile on her face, "I think we can cover that base with a simple spell to transform you into Phoebe, he wont be expecting you to say much, kind of stay in the background but still 'present' and since he can not track you as Prue we should be able to pull it off." Piper and Prue looked at each other, the plan could work then they both pulled Paige into a group hug. Prue, "Paige, that is a great idea, I would never have thought of that myself. We are really lucky to have you as our sister." Paige was speak less, for the past year she had felt like she was living in the shadow of "super witch", and for once she felt that she was standing on her own, like she had finally earned the approval of the one person she always compared herself too and it felt great.

Leo orbed off to tell Gideon that the girls what answers that he could not give them and was going to make it clear that the girls would not be swayed by Leo himself and perhaps he could talk to them. Leo knew Gideon was more of a 'hands on' Elder then any of the others and would not shy away from meeting directly with the girls. Prue was easily transformed into the image of Phoebe but did not gain the voice so she would play 'low key', which would play well into the sister's plan. The only addition was one that Patty thought of and that was her following Gideon when he left the attic after their little conference. She had a good assumption that he would go directly to the person he was working with and perhaps she would be able to gain valuable information. Patty assured them that Gideon would not be able to detect her because of the spell that Prue and she had put on themselves to cloak and provide corporal form. The stage was set and all it awaited was the appearance of the star, Gideon.

TBC

Cole and Phoebe now have an idea that the his mother is involved in the capture of their child's soul, but what is her plan? The girls have put a plan in motion to get to Gideon, will he suspect anything?

Hope you enjoy – until next time – and please review and let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Up There

Leo orbed in and located Gideon.

"Well my boy, have you taken care of the situation and given the sisters the instructions?"

"Yes, I told them what you advised me to, however they asked me a lot of questions that I was at a loss to answer for them. I was wondering, I realize that it is highly unusual, but I was thinking that perhaps you could speak with them".

Gideon's face was drawn and he thought about it to himself. 'Damn, I knew they would not go along with the plan as easy I want, they always have to be difficult, even after the troublemaking sister was taken out of the picture. Well, perhaps Leo has a point, I may be able to convince them and play on their own guilt and insecurities, especially Phoebe's anger for Cole'.

"You may have something, Leo. I will go with you to speak with them, the sooner we get this predicament handled the safer we will all be." Leo nodded and thought 'well the first step of the plan was easy enough; I hope the girls are ready when we get there'.

"Okay, they are in the attic, lets go". With that they both orbed out to the Manor attic.

Manor

The girls were ready and waiting for Gideon's arrival. Prue having change physical appearance to look like Phoebe was over by the window while Paige and Piper were stand around the Book. They wanted to give the appearance that Phoebe wanted to be 'left alone' because the situation was too emotion, this way Prue would not have to speak since she did not have Phoebe's voice. Patty was invisible and in the corner of the attic ready to follow Gideon undetected when he left. The girls were betting that Gideon would go directly to whomever he was working for or with once he had 'handled' the sisters.

Orbs sounded and quickly the forms of the Elder and Leo appeared in the center of the attic. Leo stepped away from Gideon and moved closer to where Prue (Phoebe) was sitting.

"Girls, let me introduce you to my former mentor and Elder, Gideon".

"Hello, it is nice to finally meet the Charmed Ones in person, Paige, Piper" turning around to see 'Phoebe', "and you too Phoebe". She nodded and avoided making any eye contact with the man.

Piper put on her best fake smile, "Hello Gideon, it is a pleasure to meet you". Paige added, "Yes, we have never gotten to meet a 'real' Elder before, the Angle of Destiny but never an Elder". Gideon smirked at Paige's comment.

Directing his gaze at the two sisters standing he continued, "Well the pleasure is all mine, I can assure you. Leo has informed me that you have some questions that I may be able to answer for you."

"Yes, thank you for coming. We are not use to receiving instructions about who to vanquish and really don't understand why you are doing this now." Paige interrupting her, "yeah, where were you guys when the Source was after us and we could have used your help?" Piper turned to her sister with a look of annoyance, while Gideon watched.

"I'm sorry for Paige; she is still 'new' to the craft and doesn't fully understand the importance of the Elders." Piper was making herself sick trying to be play good cop to Paige's bad cop.

"Well, if they are sooo important why are they giving our directions and potions now"?

Gideon was amused by the bantering between the sisters and did not pickup on the fact that Phoebe was not partaking. He thought 'this is going to be easy, Piper being the oldest and married to Leo will take charge and handle Paige, and Phoebe, she is so emotionally raw she will go along with whatever they say'.

"Let me explain it for all of you. When the Source was in power we were unable to go against him ourselves for reasons that I am not at liberty to discuss and you would not understand. Since the Source was vanquished at the Penthouse, then resurrected himself from the Wasteland the rules changed a great deal. The balance of power needs to be restored and the only way to do that is to vanquish Cole Turner. He has too much power and he is evil. If we allow him to continue, no one, not even the Charmed Ones will be able to stop him from harming innocents."

"But he has not hurt anyone yet. Isn't our calling to protect innocents? If he is not doing any evil….." Paige was cut off by Piper.

"The word is yet. He is evil, look what he did to our sister. We may not know what his plan is but we know someone like Cole will have a plan, he is evil and he can not change that, hell, he became Source."

"I know what you are saying, Piper, but shouldn't we have some proof that he is evil before we take such action?"

Gideon knew he had Piper on his side and he just needed to give Paige a little push to get her on his side.

"Well, we have learned that he is looking for the Grimore so he can resurrect dead demons. He is working to regain control of the Underworld and with his vast powers, he obtained in the Wasteland, now is the time for action."

The girls knew this was an out right lie. They knew where the Grimore was and that Cole had not idea that it was even missing. Leo was the only one that knew where it was and he never told the Elders. He did not want to risk the Elders being corrupted by the evil of that book. Gideon must have thought that it was somewhere in the Underworld which is why he feed them this story.

"What, no way are we going to let him bring back demons we have already sent to the bowls of hell. If you think we should do this then I am in."

"Me too", said Paige

They all turned toward Phoebe (Prue). Piper walked over to her and sat down putting an arm around her in a comforting fashion.

"Honey, I know this is hard to hear but we can not let Cole do this, we have to stop him. You know that right?"

She nodded, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"So you are in this with us right? You will help us?"

She sniffed again and nodded, then put her head on Piper's shoulder to avoid Gideon's gaze. He was fighting to hold back a look of satisfaction that he had conned the sisters to do his bidding.

"Well, then it looks like you have everything under control, so I will leave you to your work". With a nodded to Leo, Gideon disappears in orbs with Patty quick on his heels.

Once alone, Prue transferred back to herself and they all waited for Patty's return before moving ahead with their plan.

Underworld

Cole and Phoebe had moved from the cavern where the demon had 'self destructed' before their eyes. They did not want to risk staying to talk in the area not knowing who or what was behind the vanquish. Cole had led her to an area of the Underworld that he knew they would be relatively safe to talk. His prior life had some benefits like knowing the layout of the Underworld. They had not spoken since they had left the ritual cavern, each lost in their own thoughts. Cole had never spoken about his mother to Phoebe and all Phoebe knew was what she had seen in the premonition at the mausoleum early in their relationship. When Cole had come back the first time, she did not think it was important to discuss it with him and as their relationship grew it had been pushed out of her thoughts, until now. They had finally arrived at a small cave which looked just like every other area of the Underworld except she could feel something different. She could not put her hand on what it was, put while she felt the evil all around her elsewhere, in here she did not feel evil, and she felt 'safe?'

"Cole what is this place. I mean, it 'feels' different?"

"That is because it is different".

"Okay, what kind of answer is that Mr. Smarta$$. Care to explain or should I just play twenty questions until I get it out of you?" Phoebe deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, just thinking. I will explain, why don't you sit down, you must be tired after our long hike."

"Okay. And why you are at it can you let me know why we did not shimmer here, my feet are killing me." With that Phoebe sat down on a rock formation, taking off her shoes to rub her sore feet.

Cole started to pace around the small cave, and then started.

"When I was a little boy my mother gave me to Raynor, which as you know trained me to become the most powerful demon alive. I was just a boy, Phoebe and she gave me to this, this…monster." Phoebe could see that Cole was deal with some difficult emotions, which she noted she had never seen him do before. "Raynor was pure evil. He wanted to toughen me up and his techniques were horrible to put it kindly. Anyway, I had not idea at that point there was no way out of the Underworld and like any kid I ran away and found this place. I did not know at the time but it has some type of force field around it that protects it against evil. I learned that because Raynor could not locate me until I left this cave. Every time I wanted to get off his 'radar' I would come here, it made me feel good just being here but I had to leave for food and water and that is when Raynor was able to catch me."

Phoebe listened to Cole and her heart was in pain as she pictured the small boy that was Cole from her premonition, imagining him being hurt. She wanted to know what was done to him but she also knew how much difficulty he was having with just this small part of history so she would not push and take what he would able to give her at this point.

Cole regained his composure and sat down next to Phoebe. He was apprehensive about how he should act around her and although he wanted to pulled her into his arms at the moment and smell and touch her soft, silky hair, he held back, until she reached up and touched his face, wiping away a lone tear that had escaped his eyes. He looked into her face and saw love radiating back at him from her big brown eyes. He had missed that look over the last many months.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. No one will ever hurt you again, including me." Phoebe said as she through her arms around Cole's neck and he scooped her into his arms, both holding onto each other allowing all the feelings and emotions to flow through each other. Phoebe knew she would never let anything happen to this man again. She loved him and trusted him and she was going to stick by him. She was not going to let anyone talk her into abandoning Cole, including herself. He completed her.

TBC

I wanted to put more Cole and Phoebe in but I had to end this chapter somewhere so next chapter they will get into his mother and you will see how she comes into play.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Underworld Cavern**

After Gideon orbed out of the attic he did not go back "up there" but the Underworld with Patty following him. Just as she has expected he went to meet his "contact". She materialized, undetected, in the dark cavern that Gideon had gone. Patty was in a corner of the cavern where she was able to see and hear what was going on.

"I thought you said you had taken care of the problem," came from a female voice.

Patty heard the voice before she saw the individual from who it came from. Taking a look at the woman she did not recognize her. She was beautiful with long dark hair and piercing green eyes, they seem to mesmerize Patty who quickly looked away. It was almost hypnotic.

"I have taken care of the problem. The Charmed Ones have bought into my plan to separate Balthazar's body and soul. They think that they will be vanquishing him so that he can never come back. Little do they know that they are playing right into our plans."

"How can you be so sure that his little witch will go through with your idea?" The woman asked while pacing around Gideon.

"Oh, she will go through with it", he said with a slight chuckle. "She is emotionally unbalanced and willing to do whatever her sister's say and they are so angry and blinded by rage at what has happened they are more focused on revenge then seeing that there is anything else going on".

"Very well. Once they have separated his body and soul, I will be able to resurrect him by transferring the soul of the Source's heir into Balthazar's body. He will no longer have a weak human soul to be conflicted over and he will rise up to his rightful position and take control of all Demondom."

"Have you located the Grimore".

"No, my minions have failed once again and we are running out of time. We have to locate that book in order to complete the transfer ritual prior to the next Blue Moon."

"Well I have done my part, it is up to you to do yours, Elizabeth".

Patty gasped at the name, Elizabeth – it couldn't be the same person, could it, she thought to herself. She continued to watch the woman, trying to learn where the baby's soul was located.

"I know what I need to do," she said with in an angry voice. "After those vile witches destroy the Seer and the upper Council the book went missing and no one has been able to find it.

"Are you sure that it wasn't destroyed in the explosion, as it was relayed to me, it was quit devastating.?"

"Yes, you moron, I am sure. The Grimore can not be destroyed and can not be touched by "good" but someone had to have taken it out of ritual room and the only ones that left were those goodie-goodies, so how could they take it'? She continue to pace around the room, thinking our loud.

"Even if the Charmed Ones were able to take the book, where would it be?" Gideon asked puzzled since he did not know anything about the sisters taking the book and thought for sure that Leo would have advised him.

"It had to be them, there is no other explanation. They must have found a way around the book's defenses." She looked at Gideon, her eyes becoming brighter and slightly glowing as she looked at Gideon. He appeared to go into some sort of trance as she fixed her eyes on him. "You must find out what those witches did with the book. You must find out where it is hidden regardless of the cost. No one is to stand in your way. You are to get the Grimore and bring it back to me."

Gideon could not take his eyes off the Evil Seductress she spoke, he absorbed every word she uttered and at the end, he nodded, "Yes, my Queen. I will do as you have commanded." She broke her "connection" to him and he blinked his eyes repeatedly, like he was trying to reorientate himself with his surroundings.

As if he did not remember her actions of just moments ago Gideon looked around, "well, I have things to do. I will be back soon to check on you progress." With that he orbed out but Patty did not follow him, she wanted to see what Elizabeth was going to do next. While still concealed she looked on as Elizabeth waved her hand and the wall in front of her disappeared and behind the wall was an stone alter of sorts and upon it was a glowing while globe.

"Ah, little one, soon you will take your rightful place. Your father was not strong enough to overcome his weak human soul but you, you will be able to rise above and succeed where he failed and soon I will have your vessel". The radiance from the sphere seemed to grow more intense as she spoke, causing Patty to shield her eyes from its brightness.

"There, there little one, you need to control your temper. If it was not for me, you would have been destroyed by that nasty Elder. I am giving you the chance at life that your mother never wanted you to have, she hated you but I, well I saved you and you will do as I say." With her final words the sphere dimmed to a mere blush and Elizabeth cackled as she retreated out of the cavern after resealing the room that held the sphere.

After Patty was sure that Elizabeth was gone, she moved over to the wall and tried to open the secret passage but nothing she tried worked. She knew that she had to get back to the Manor but her heart felt pulled to the sphere. Following much wavering, she sighed and went back to the family to relay what she had found out.

**In Another Part of the Underworld**

Phoebe was rested her head on Cole's shoulder, her body secure in his strong arms enjoying the feel of security that she had long missed. She knew that they needed to figure out who had their child's soul quickly but she also knew that Cole needed to know that she was there for him as he struggled with his inner turmoil.

Finally, Cole pulled away and took his hand to Phoebe's face, using his fingers to delicately wipe away the last of the tears from his cheeks.

"Okay, now is not the time for me to have an emotional breakdown", Cole said in an attempt to relieve the tension in the air.

"Not funny"

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood a little", he said with a slight smirk on his face.

"I know its just, well….you have never told me much about your past and sometimes talking about it helps", she said playing with her hands nervously. "When you feel 'safe' with me, in what we share, then I will be ready to listen and support you." Phoebe then looked at him with a smile.

"Thank you" was all he could say at the moment. Then after a moment he began to regain his focus and pushed the emotions back so that he could handle the task at hand.

"Okay, let's see if we can make any sense of what we know. Those two demons were obviously low level, working for someone who is searching for the Grimore."

"That someone maybe your mother and she may also have our baby's soul. You have never talked about your mother, is she still alive?"

"My mother, I have not thought about her in decades. Her name is Elizabeth and she was or is a Seductress demon. She has an 'aura' about her and if a man looks into her eyes, she is able to put them into a type of hypnotic trance where she can 'program' them to do her bidding. That is how she was able to catch my father's attention but before she could carry out the Source's mission, she became pregnant with me. The Source did not see the benefit of her pregnancy at first but the Seer convinced him that I was destined to be his most powerful weapon against the power of good so he changed his plans. When I was about 3 years old, the Seer told the Source it was time to bring me to the Underworld to start my training and well you know what happened from there."

"So, if we were to assume that it is your mother, how would she have gotten the baby's soul and what does she want with it?" Phoebe asked with a tone of that showed both her fear and curiosity.

After several moments he started, "well, how I have no idea but since she is evidently on the hunt for the Grimore I can only guess that she is interested in using the soul in combination with black magic to…." Before he could finish Phoebe jumped in with a hopeful voice.

"She is going to resurrect our baby." she said as more a statement then a question. "Oh my god Cole, she is going to bring our baby back to us."

She wasn't thinking beyond the feelings of a mother who had recently suffered the loss of a child. Cole not only heard the hope in her voice but saw the look on her face. He knew that she would never want to use black magic to bring back the baby but logic and feelings did not always work together, as he well knew.

"No Phoebe that is not possible"

"Why because she can't find the Grimore? Because if that is it I know how to get it?"

"Stop, please stop." He spoke with a cracked voice as he fought to control his emotions. "It doesn't matter if she has that damn book or not because the baby wasn't born, she can not resurrect a person without a body."

Cole's words took a moment to register in her mind but then with all hope lost, "if she can't resurrect him why does she want his soul." Anger building up along with all the other emotions she began to punch Cole in the chest over and over.

"Why……why…..why….my baby……my baby", she cried out and finally stopped and let Cole pull her into his embrace.

"I don't know what she is planning on doing but whatever it is she will not be able to do it without the Grimore, as long as no one knows how to get it, we will have the time to get to her and the baby's soul before she is able to carry out her plan, whatever it maybe."

Composing herself, Phoebe realized that she would not be able to help her child's soul to find peace if she fell apart every time she thought about what happened and how her child was ripped from her womb. She silently vowed to herself no to let those thoughts and emotions out again until the baby was at peace. She would be strong and not allow herself to feel the guilt or pain, not now, not when he needed her to save his eternity.

"Well, where do we start to look for the mother in law from hell, and I do mean that literally" Phoebe said with a small amount of humor.

"We need to track down her hide out which should not be too difficult; there are only a few places where she would be able to hide a soul without detection." He started to go over them in his mind when Phoebe interrupted him.

"How does Gideon figure into all this? Do you think that he is working with your mother and if he, why?" There were so many unanswered questions like a puzzle and they were still trying to get all the pieces.

"I have no idea what is in it for this Gideon guy but Elizabeth would have needed to work with someone on the side of good who could cover the fact that the soul never reached its destination. It would make sense that an Elder would be able to accomplish this with their type of power and influence. The one think I can not figure out is how she would have gotten hooked up with an Elder to begin with."

"That is way he wants you dead. Cole, would there be any advantage to Elizabeth if you were vanquished but instead of your standard Wasteland visit, your body and soul were separated and your soul sent to another plane or dimension?"

Cole listened to her question and then realized what his mother and the Elder were up to, or at least part of what he thought they were planning.

"I think you have just given me some of the pieces I was missing"

"What do you mean?"

"Because I am not a demon my body would go to a type of limbo with a soul and my mother could retrieve it. Once she had my body without a soul she could use any number of possible spells in the Grimore to put the baby's soul into my body, and then resurrect me. There must be something in the Grimore about corrupting the baby's soul because that is the only way she would benefit."

"She wants you back but no you and some sort of evil version of you?"

"Yeah, sick I know but she always said that my weakness was my 'good' soul so she must have found a way to make the baby's soul evil but she needs the Grimore to accomplish it. Phoebe do the Elders know where the book is?"

"I'm not really sure; all Leo said was that he hide it where no one would ever see it again, end of story. We never talked about it." Phoebe now realized what Cole was getting at, that if Gideon got his hands on the Grimore then Elizabeth would be able to complete her plan.

Grabbing her hand, "come on, we have to get to Leo, now". With that they shimmer out.

TBC

So know we know that Elizabth and Gideon are working together but Gideon is not aware that she is also manipulating him with her powers. Next up Patty as well as Cole and Phoebe head back to the Manor.


End file.
